loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Where you at
“'Where you at'” is the sixth track from the repackage album X X by LOONA. Description Korean ‘Where you at’은 이미 1년전부터 준비했던 곡으로 듣자마자 이달의 소녀 멤버들이 한 번에 노래를 외웠을 만큼 강력한 멜로디 라인을 가진 팝 발라드 곡이다.loonatheworld “LOOΠΔ will fly up higher!LOOΠΔ’s upcoming album [X X will be released as 4 different versions and it's now available for pre-order��]” Instagram. 2019.02.11 ‘Where you at’은 yyxy의 ‘one way’와 함께 LOOΠΔ the Ballad 앨범으로 준비되었던 곡으로 이달의 소녀 멤버들이 한 번에 노래를 외웠을 만큼 강력한 멜로디를 가진 팝 발라드 곡이다.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Butterfly’” video description. Facebook. 2019.02.19 English Been ready since a year ago, ’Where you at’ is a pop-ballad song with melody so intense that it took members of LOOΠΔ just one listen of the song for them to memorize. It was a previously prepared track along with ‘one way’ of yyxy in LOOΠΔ the Ballad album. Lyrics |Kor = Oh where you at Everyday 날 웃음 짓게 만들던 따스했던 너의 모습 떠올려 Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Every time 니 품에 안겨 꿈꾸던 행복했던 우리 모습 떠올려 Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Everyday 날 웃음 짓게 만들던 따스했던 너의 모습 떠올려 Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Everyday 날 웃음 짓게 만들던 따스했던 너의 모습 떠올려 Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Every time 니 품에 안겨 꿈꾸던 행복했던 우리 모습 떠올려 Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at |Rom = Oh where you at Everyday nal useum jitge mandeuldeon ttaseuhhaetteon neoye moseub tteoollyeo Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at at at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Every time ni pume angyeo kkumkkudeon haengbokhhaetteon uri moseub tteoollyeo Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Everyday nal useum jitge mandeuldeon ttaseuhhaetteon neoye moseub tteoollyeo Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Everyday nal useum jitge mandeuldeon ttaseuhhaetteon neoye moseub tteoollyeo Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at at at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Every time ni pume angyeo kkumkkudeon haengbokhhaetteon uri moseub tteoollyeo Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at at at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at Oh Where you at |Eng = Oh, where you at? Everyday made me laugh I remember your warmth Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Every time I’m dreaming I thought we were happy. Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Everyday made me laugh I remember your warmth Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Everyday made me laugh I remember your warmth Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Every time I’m dreaming I thought we were happy. Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? Oh, where you at, oh, where you at? }} Links Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocals Directed by: * Background Vocals by: Kim Kyung Eun * Recorded by: Min Seong Soo @ doobdoob Studio * Mixed by: @ Studio DDeepKICK * Originial Publishers: Melogram Co. Ltd (Daniel Kim), UP Music (McKay), The Kennel AB (Ylva Dimberg) * Sub-Publishers: Universal Music Publishing Korea Note: On MonoTree’s website and on Naver, MonoTree's A&R Jung Ji Won was credited as lyricist, not Park Ji Yeon. Park Ji Yeon was credited in the album, on Melon, and on a MonoTree's instagram post. Videos Audio= References * Korean lyrics: Naver music Navigation Category:Song Category:X X Category:2019 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye